


Trial of Hell

by Cyberra



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, first foray into this fandom, please judge me gently, survivors are in trouble now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberra/pseuds/Cyberra
Summary: It's bad enough when it's four survivors facing off against one killer. But when a second forces his way in... The survivors are so so screwed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Trial of Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evildoughnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildoughnut/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deafening White Noise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055413) by [evildoughnut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evildoughnut/pseuds/evildoughnut). 



> This was not a fandom I'd ever expected to find myself in, but I am a gamer and I have played Silent Hill, and with Red pyramid's inclusion on Dead by Daylight's killer roster stumbling from Silent Hill into DbD was inevitable. I have read some amazing fics since, and this is inspired by one.
> 
> Fic rated T for the survivors' potty mouths. Though I can't really blame them for it...

The trial had started off like any other. It had been Ash, Claudette, Nea, and Dwight on the Mount Ormond Resort map, bringing the usual grumbles about the cold and how the Entity should at least provide them with warmer clothing if they were going to be running around in the snow. (The one time they had complained too loudly and ended up in shorts and t-shirts on that same map kept their complaints to mild grumbles, though. The Entity could be an asshole when the mood struck it). They moved cautiously, eyes scanning the shadows, trying to figure out which killer they were up against until one of them spotted a bear trap, closed, waiting to be picked up and set, next to one of the generators.

  
The Trapper, then. He was the first killer, one they had plenty of experience with. He was cruel and cunning, as much a veteran of the death games as the prey he hunted, and as often as not he was the victor. But at least he only had his own brute strength and powerful presence, instead of some of the supernatural bullshit the other killers possessed.

  
The killer himself had been a no-show until after the first generator had been completed. Everyone was wondering what the wily brute was up to. Finally, though, he did appear, felling Dwight with a slash across the back. Nea darted out to lure the killer away, getting him to chase her around the building. She was glancing back to see if he was still following or if she had managed to lose him when she slammed straight into something.

  
At first, she thought it was a wall, even though she was sure there wasn't usually a wall there. The maps didn't usually change after being brought into existence, except for the generators being in slightly different places. Then she realized that what she'd run into was warm. Walls weren't warm, not on this map. Confused, the survivor looked up. Emotionless, dark pits in an unmistakeable white mask gazed back.

  
Michael Myers. She had run straight into Michael Myers.

  
But she could still feel the presence of the Trapper pressing down on her, hear his heavy, ominous footsteps echoing off the ruined structures. Yet Michael Myers was right in front of her...

  
Nea's eyes went wide with horror and panic. Two killers. There were two killers on the field, and one of them was the most terrifying stealth killer on the roster. Four survivors against two monsters and they had no idea.

  
Horror froze her in place long enough for the Shape's blade to make its appearance, stabbing into her chest and driving her to the ground with a single blow.

  
The trial had crashed and burned from there, as far as the survivors were concerned. It was quickly obvious that the Trapper and the Shape were working as a tag team; survivors fleeing one would inevitably run into the other and be driven right back into either Trapper's bear traps or Michael's cold blade.

  
Nea was one of the first to die.

  
" _What the fuck,_ " she gasped as she staggered back to the campfire, arms wrapped tightly around herself. Other survivors blinked at her in confusion as she practically collapsed onto one of the logs that served as seats.

  
"What?" Kate frowned at her, then looked up as Ash stumbled out of the fog looking just as shellshocked as Nea.

  
"Fucking hell," the older man spat as he dropped onto the log beside Nea. " _Two fucking killers in the same trial?!_ "

  
" _What?!_ " one of the others demanded.

  
Nea nodded miserably. "I was leading Trapper away from the others when I ran into something... Thought it was a wall at first but it felt warm. I looked up... and it was _Myers_."

  
"They were working together," Ash added bitterly. "The Trapper had the lodge full of traps... We'd get out of there only to find Myers and be driven right back inside. He was deliberately driving us into the bear traps." He spat into the fire. "So much for the bastards not liking each other."

  
"Killers tag-teaming us is the last thing we need," Meg complained from her spot.

  
Claudette was next to return, having been saved from the Trapper's grip by Dwight only to be cut down and hooked by Myers. She huddled with the other two, clearly shaken by the experience. Last to reappear was Dwight, hunched in on himself with the blank expression of utter despair. When pressed, he told them of the Trapper's deliberate cruelty, how he had been toyed with by the two killers.

  
"Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck_!" David exploded. "Are they all going to be coming in pairs now? How are we gonna deal with that?!"

  
"I have no idea," Dwight admitted in a small voice. "There's no way to tell which killer we'll be facing until we actually find them, and no way to tell if there will be multiple killers until it's too late to do anything about it. Hopefully at least most of them don't get along?"

  
"We can't count on that, though," Laurie pointed out. "Until ten minutes ago I would have told you that there was no way Michael would work with anyone. But if he can co-op with another killer to that degree, there's no telling what the others might do."

  
"They were having fun," Claudette put in softly, her voice wavering. "I could tell, from the way they moved, the way they acted. It was fun to them. They were enjoying it. Drawing it out as long as they could to make the fun last."

  
"We're fucked," Jake put in gloomily. "We are so fucked."

  
The survivors exchanged glances, but no one could disagree. They stared into the eternal flames, lost in morbid thoughts about what future trials might entail.


End file.
